lbp_swordsmen_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
LBP Swordsmen History
Overview The "History and Current Events" of Kenshi (Swordsmen) on LittleBigPlanet. History LBP swordsmen first originally started on LittleBigPlanet 1 in 2010, only two years after the game's release date in 2008. It was founded by Father "The First Swordsman", whom was very skilled and powerful in the arts of the sword in LittleBigPlanet unrivaled by anyone who challenged him even being considered God of Swordsmen, or Father of all Swordsmen etc. He passed on his work to twelve of whom he considered worthy of being his children, starting a Family between them all known as "The Original Swordsmen Family". These twelve were second from Father in being LBP swordsmen making them more powerful and older than most swordsmen. They are considered as Gods in the swordsmen community of LittleBigPlanet, even creating most of the rules and sword techniques that "Official" LBP swordsmen know of today. "The Original Swordsmen Family" was created to spread the knowledge of this art of creativity with the rest of LittleBigPlanet so that everyone could enjoy it which succeeded, soon leading into the beginning of new swordsmen familys and bloodlines within the "LBP Swordsmen Community". Ancient Era (2010-2011) During this time, "LBP Swordsmen Community" was populating more due to the new familys and bloodlines being created and recruiting new members into their groups. The new groups all started to show off their skills by competing against other groups to show who was more superior and better. This gave the LBP swordsmen from this era the title "Ancient Gens" oldest form of Gens in the Generations of LBP Swordsmen Community for they are from the first era. This era also had "The First Great Swordsmen War" which was started by Akuma (XDevilGodAkumaX), one of the "Original Swordsmen Family" members which also led into a Civil War between the family leading into the new era (Old Era) and the end of it. Old Era (2011-2014) After the wars were over, the nine remaining "Original Swordsmen Family" members became known as "The Guardians", starting a new era (Old Era) along with a "Ranking System" with 7 ranks in total on LittleBigPlanet 2. Also creating a basic sword known as "Old Gen Sword" so that these new swordsmen could rank up and fight against one another fairly and with more skill alone. These new swordsmen would be considered "Official Swordsmen" and "Old Gens" later on after a new era was created making them the second oldest form of Gens. Middle Era (2014-2016) Around this time "The Guardians" moved on and left "LBP Swordsmen Community" without order, leaving many "Old Gens" to become "Ronin". The "Ronin" did anything they wanted and this caused many battles between them and "Official Swordsmen" who challenged them for sport. This caused "LBP Swordsmen Community" to almost completely die out besides LittleBigPlanet 2 dying out in general. New Era (2016-2017) To keep the "LBP Swordsmen Community" from dying out, a Old Gen known as Ryuga (bzrew45) aka "The Prodigy" took charge creating a new era along with new ranks and a new system for the "LBP Swordsmen Community" as a whole along with putting a new basic sword as it's main weapon allowing new comers to become "New Gens". Still on the verge of dying out, Ryuga (bzrew45) decided to try to merge "LBP Swordsmen Community" with another community within LittleBigPlanet 2, although it failed it brought many people of the other community to accept LBP swordsmen as it was which gained more population which led to "Territorys" being built along with their own "LBP Swordsmen Arenas", each led by their separate leaders known as "Lords". Ryuga's (bzrew45's) bloodline known as "Senkei" govern over "LBP Swordsmen community" keeping order with their own versions of "Guardians" giving Ryuga (bzrew45) the highest position as the "Divine Guardian" to maintain order. Currently (2017-2019) "New Era" is down, leaving only few LBP swordsmen to be a around. "LBP Swordsmen Community" isn't fully dead yet, and there will be Tournaments and more Events coming soon once everything is situated. Also a YouTube Channel will be created based on LBP swordsmen so if you wish to have your duels recorded and for the world can see contact "bzrew45" on PSN currently on PS3 LittleBigPlanet 2 which will soon move on to PS4 LittleBigPlanet 3.And currently, "speedy_2k11/brownk12345" is the current strongest swordsman around.